Fear the living
by Chester24
Summary: After the Group left Hershals farm, another group moved in, creating a "home" for themselves. They thought it would be the best idea they've ever had, but they never thought that someone would comeback for it. Soon, they are thrown into the world they've been avoiding, where the dead is the least of their worries and people are the real threat. Rick/OC T-Dog/OC
1. Prologue

**So, I've had this planned for a while. I don't know why I didn't post it till know, but here you go. This might not be the best, But I honestly think that after this it would get better I promise!**

"GO!" Stefanie yelled as she pushed Aiden forward, causing him to fall on his knees. She gripped his shirt and lifted him up thrusting him forward once again, "God Damn it GO!" Aiden obeyed his older sister as she turned around and shot yet another walker. Aiden continued to run not daring to turn back. He could shoot… boy he could shoot but something was keeping him back.

"GO!" Stefanie repeated as they two took off full speed. Aiden slid under a car as Stefanie followed. They waited as a few walkers had walked past then slid back out from under the car and took off the other direction. Somehow, the walkers had managed to split the group in two, sending six of them to safety, and keeping two, Stefanie and Aiden, in the middle of the herd. Aiden hopped over the hood of a car, not caring to run around it.

"Wait!" Stefanie yelled. Aiden turned to see his sister had tripped over the pile of bodies. She tried to pick herself up but a Walker grabbed her ankle. Aiden quickly ran to help his sister. He grabbed her hands and pulled. Stefanie's screams only seemed to attract more walkers.

"Aiden…" She said finally suppressing her screams, "I'm sorry…"

**That's the prologue. Don't forget to comment I want to know what you guys think! **

_**-Chester-**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter one is done! Yay, this is honestly some of my best work. I hope you like it!**

_Rachel's POV_

I woke with a start as I looked back and forth on instinct. Aiden slept, his back to me, but one hand rested on his assault rifle. I sat up looking around our old abandoned house. The feel of it was so much better than out _there._

I decided to go look around as I stood up and walked towards the window. We had found this place yesterday. It needed work, some floor boards needed to be fixed, a few sheets on the beds, a few furniture wasn't needs either, but it was a start.

We came running from a walker heard. You heard me, a huge herd of Zombified people wanting to kill us.

And you wondered why we slept with weapons and not teddy bears didn't you?

A herd had ambushed our previous hide out which was on a crowded highway. We could usually wait out the herds as they walked by, but these ones were different, it's like they knew we were there and came back for us. There were seven of us. Anna; who was 21, Liz and Nick; who were both 19, Oliver; who was 18, Michelle; who was also 18, and then Aiden; who was 13 and me, Rachel, who was 20. Among us all the only two related were Anna and Aiden.

We had all ran for what seemed like hours with all the supplies we could grab. It was becoming a routine now, finding a place to stay for a couple of nights but still have everything at a place where you could just grab it and run.

We had come up to this place with the hopes of it being abandoned. It was abandoned though. The barn house was burned down, but the house its self still stayed strong. We planned on staying here for a while, it was far from town, but not far enough that we couldn't go get more supplies. Not to mention Aiden was in no condition to be moving.

"You're up," A voice sounded from next to me. I turned to see Anna.

"Yeah, bad dream," I looked over at Aiden. He never talked about his dreams, but he was the only one of us who hasn't woken up screaming before.

"Yeah, the others are awake, I was thinking we should let him get some sleep, he had a bit of a rough night last night," Anna said. I nodded in agreement and followed her out of the room.

If you think we all got out of the Zombie parade your wrong. There were eight of us. Anna and Aiden's sister, Stefanie, had died yesterday. She had saved his life, but gave up hers in the process.

"Anna," I asked, "how did she die?" I only herd she had saved Aiden's life, and that came from Aiden himself, he hadn't elaborated on any details what so ever.

There was a long pause.

"I wouldn't know, I wasn't there," She started walking faster down the hallway hinting she didn't want to talk about it. We approached the kitchen revealing four more people who stood wide awake. We were all shaken by Stefanie's death, but we knew we had to move on; this wasn't the first person we had lost.

"I was thinking…" Anna started as I took a seat, "We should start with barriers, mending that fence we saw coming in. I also think we should clean up the dead bodies lying around." we all nodded.

"We also need to go out on a supply run, I have a list of everything we need.," Anna said setting down a piece of paper.

"So looks like we've got a busy day," Oliver said his long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail, some of his bangs falling in front of his face.

Anna nodded, "Exactly; Oliver, I want you and Liz to go on the supply run, there's a car in the garage the keys are hanging next to the door." Oliver nodded getting up. Liz followed him into a room as they started to prepare to go out into the city.

Anna continued, "Nick and I will work on the fence, Rachel and Michelle I want you to clean up the bodies." I nodded. As we all departed, I walked back into the room to see Aiden still asleep. I wondered how long he would last without medical care. We somehow had to get him outside though, we needed him in our view so we could see if he suddenly collapsed or needed something.

"I'll help," Anna said reading my mind. She poked her younger brother's shoulder lightly. "Aiden…" She said lightly.

"Aiden, wake up," She shook his shoulder lightly as he moaned. "Aiden we need to move outside okay?"

He muttered something that sounded like an okay. Anna pulled the covers off of him revealing his blooded shirt that he had fallen asleep in. His make shift bandage wouldn't last much longer. I flinched at the memory of last night. His screams had shaken the whole house.

He was much paler than last night, leading me to wonder exactly how much blood he had lost. Anna helped him out of the bed as we each supported him as he hobbled out the room, through the house and out the front door. Nick glanced at us. He was holding a pile of wood under his arm. Michelle had already started a pile of bodies and Oliver and Liz had gotten the car out of the garage. They all looked over at us to see how well Aiden was. We set him down on the chair that was set outside on the porch.

"Stay here, need anything holler," Anna said as we both pulled away.

"We're all set to go," Oliver said looking from Aiden to Anna, "Think he'll last till we get back?"

"I hope so," Anna said, "don't take long, we need that supplies." Oliver nodded as he jumped in the car. Liz hopped in the passenger seat.

"Don't worry, we'll be back," Liz said as Oliver started the car and drove out of the lot.

We all went doing our work for the day. Michelle and I had a whole pile of bodies ready for burning by the time Oliver and Liz had returned. Anna and Nick insisted on working on the fence till dark so me and Michelle went to help Aiden inside. He had fallen asleep on the couch and had curled himself up in a ball. It was a pain having to wake him up a second time as we moved him back to his bed. Me, Liz, Michelle and Oliver decided to work on the house. We put food away, using the fridge as a shelf since it had no power. We also moved some furniture around so we had more space to move. It wasn't long till Anna and Nick had joined us.

"Me and Oliver were gonna do another run tomorrow, hit another load of shops," Liz announced, "It may take a couple of days; anyone is welcome to join us."

"I'll go," Nick piped up.

"I'll go too," Michelle said. The more, the faster and the bigger the run would be.

"Me and Rachel will stay here, burn those bodies, and take care of Aiden," Anna said as we all agreed on the plan. None of us ate that night either. Maybe it was the thought of Aiden being hurt and Stefanie killed, or maybe it was the fact that the world was going to hell.

**So, you guys like it? Don't forget to comment because I seriously LOVE feedback! **

_**-Chester-**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter three! So I finally figured out that I'm goign to have the original characters int he next chapter. And I will change some parts in Season three and not the same people are going to die.**

_Third Person POV_

The run was going far too good for the four survivors as they hit their forth store. This one however promised a problem. They grabbed what they could and shoved them into their backpacks when they heard the sound of the door opening and shuffling feet. All four ducked from their section of the store.

"Threes food here, I promise," A male voice said as Nick peered over to see six boys walking; one was significantly bigger than the others. The big one moved gently as five younger boys trailed behind him cautiously. Liz tapped Nick on the shoulder, cocking her gun. Nick did the same as they made their way through the aisle behind them.

"Who are you?" she asked pointing her gun at the four of them, instantly the big one made his way to the back with a gun pointed at Liz. Nick drew his gun and pointed it at the bigger man.

"I wouldn't do that," He said, his finger hovering over the trigger. He, like everyone else in the group, , wouldn't hesitate to shot someone if they posed as a threat. On que, Oliver and Michelle peeked around the corner, their guns raised. It was four to four, but only one of those four had a gun. So the numbers were really four to one.

"Okay, look, we're just people looking for a place to stay," The big man said lowering his gun.

"I asked who you were not what you needed," Liz said sternly not breaking eye contact, she knew size didn't matter in this world; even the littlest of kids could kill them.

"I'm Jacob," he said looking at each of us, "and that's Liam, Romeo, and Alexis." Even though he had lowered his gun none of them did. Suddenly the Walkie-Talkie strapped to Oliver's belt started sounding, all eyes turned on him as he lowered his gun and fiddled with the talkie.

"Guys, guys you there?" It was Anna.

"Stay here!" Liz yelled as Nick ran around them to the Walkie-Talkie. Liz didn't lower her gun, neither did she loose eye contact with Paul.

"Yeah, Anna, were here," Oliver said fiddling with the switches.

"Guys, you gotta hurry, Aiden's freaking out, and we need medical supplies." Liz shuttered at Aiden's screams in the background, they were faint, but they were there. Oliver looked at the others three as he nodded.

"Don't worry, we'll be there."

"We don't have gas," Liz said, "We didn't siphon any cars yet."

Oliver noted the dilemma. "We'll be there," He repeated. Immediately the four broke off, grabbing what they could and shoving them in their backpacks.

"Congrats, looks like you're off the hook," Liz said putting her gun away and pulling her backpack on. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail, and her black tank top was tucked in tightly with her black skinny jeans and combat boots. She was only missing gloves and her look would be complete.

"There are more of you?" Romeo asked.

"Two and a half more, isn't much," Nick said cocking his gun.

Romeo looked terrified, "A half?!"

"We have a car," Liam piped up as Liz stopped and looked at him, "We'll take you back in our car in return for a place to sleep." Liz looked at Nick; they needed the ride back, and it wouldn't take much time. But Anna would hate them for bringing new comers.

_Rachel's POV_

Aiden screamed in pain as Anna held an arm over him keeping him down. "Please, please stop!" He pleaded clawing at her arm, nails digging into her skin. He left tiny scratch marks along her arms occasionally drawing blood. "Please, Anna, please!" I backed up unable to process what was happening. A door burst open suddenly as people came running in. Liz was here first with the supplies. She claimed it over His mouth as Anna injected something into his arm. About a minute later, Aiden has calmed down, and pretty much passed out. I walked out and closed the door not wanting to see. I looked up to see three boys plus one gigantic guard in the kitchen.

"Who the hell are they?!" I screamed grabbing a gun and pointing it at them. All four had held their hands up in surrender.

"Wait!" Oliver said jumping in the way, "They helped us get here; they just need a place to sleep." I looked from Oliver back to the kids. I put my gun away. I pulled Oliver away.

"You know, now's not a good time to bring in strangers. Anna is already walking on eggshells around Aiden; we don't need her keeping an eye on strangers."

"They helped us get here in time, Rachel, they might be the only reason Aiden is alive right now," I nodded turning back towards them.

"Give me your weapons," I said sternly. They all looked around, "Give me your weapons." I looked mainly at the biggest one. He pulled out a gun. Just one? I rolled my eyes as I took the gun.

"Now while you're here do not _hurt _any of us, do not damage that fence or burn down the house, I swear to god if I even catch you thinking about hurting one of us I will have your ass on that wall, you got it? I'm talking to you Twinkie tits." I said gesturing to the big one. I walked away throwing the gun in the trash can, it was no use, and judging by the weight, it wasn't even loaded.

**Thats the end of chapter three, like I said earlier I'm going to have the original characters in the next chapters. Don't forget to comment, I always need those. **

_**-Chester-**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Well sorry for the long wait, had some important stuff to deal with. excuse any errors i might have, my computer crashed and the charger broke so Im uploading this from my IPad. **

We have to go back" T-Dog said once they all met up at the prison. After months and months of running, they decided clearing out a prison would be what's best for them.

"We can't," Rick argued, "it's too dangerous."

"I'll keep a weapon close," T-Dog answered, "god Rick just let me check to see if she's alive. I'll do a quick look, if I can't find her then ill come back immediately."

"No, I can't, she's not there," Rick said, "I need you here, looking after the prisoners."

T-dog was momentary silenced, "what if she's alive."

Rick froze. He didn't know what to say to that.

"Fine," he said, "but your not going alone. If you can find someone to go with you, then you can go."

oOo

If you haven't guessed, I'm not exactly a social person. I've tried distancing myself from our "Guests" but it wasn't easily when Anna asked me to help them learn how to use a gun. I didn't support the idea, but Anna said she wanted to send them off as soon as possible, but she didn't want to send them to their deaths. So I guessed I had to.

"Use both hands and point it straight," I said standing behind them. The three boys held up the gun holding it the way I told them to, "Draw in a breath and then pull the trigger." The all pulled the trigger; coincidently they all missed the target. I was never a good teacher. I tried explaining again, and even showing them this time. The second time, they all missed.

"Practice makes perfect…" I mumbled as they went a third time, missed. Fourth, missed. Fifth, missed. Sixth… missed.

"This is impossible!" Romeo yelled frustrated, "I can't do this!"

I glared at him, did he seriously just say that, "Oliver?"

Oliver walked over to me, we had been out here so long everyone just pulled up a chair and watched.

"Yeah?"

"Go get Aiden," I said coolly. It had been a few days since we had gotten the bullet out of his side, he could walk, but not without the help of someone else.

"Why?" Oliver asked.

"Because, these guys need motivation, and I don't want to throw a walker in their face just yet." I said as the three boys looked at me. Jacob stood off to the side. I knew he as well didn't approve of the idea of his boys having to use a gun.

"Take a break…" I said sitting down at the ground looking at the untouched cans sitting only fifteen feet away… I wondered how they had survived so long without knowing how to use a gun. I studied our guests: Jacob, from the information I had gathered, was their father, Liam and Romeo were both 17, and Alexis was 15. I played with the grass. I yanked out a piece and started tearing it into smaller pieces when Aiden tapped on my shoulder.

"You wanted me…" He said putting most of his weight on his left, trying to avoid the pain.

"Yes, I need you to show these boys that shooting is easy," I said quietly as the boys looked my way. Aiden got what I was saying. I stood up and looked over at the other boys, "Watch and learn."

Aiden pulled out the gun he always had and pointed it at the first can. He drew in a breath and shot the target, knocking the can over, he did the next and the next till all cans had been knocked over. I turned towards Romeo whose jaw dropped.

"Can't be impossible if a fourteen-year-old can do it," I smirked. I loved showing off to prop,e i hated. and old hobby of mine before the world ended Romeo scoffed and pointed his gun again. This time he hit the target. I smiled at him, "Told you it was easy."

**Yay more of T-dog and whoever goes with him. I haven't decided who yet, but it can be anybody but Rick if you guys want to suggest anyone :). So leave a review tell me if you like - or if you hate it criticism is always welcome. **

**~Chester~**


End file.
